the girl files
by kowalskiberry
Summary: we all know skipper's team is successful. but what about the team before them? when skipper stumbles upon an ancient cellar, are secrets really meant to stay secrets? 4 ocs.
1. the acient cellar

K: I know my real name is not Kowalski, but it is berry. No literally. Anyway this will be my first story that's not a crossover. Please enjoy.

Genre: mystery/adventure/action

Characters: skipper, Kowalski, rico, private [basically all of them]

Summary: we all know skipper has had the best penguin team, but was there one before them? When skipper stumbles upon an ancient cellar he may find out secrets no one knew.

OCS: Sofia, Rita, kiwi, and Penelope

Pov's in this story: private, skipper, Sofia, and Penelope

Word count:

Chapter 1: the ancient cellar

**Skipper's pov**

Well it's that time again. And when I say that I mean Julian's stupid party. Maurice always bribes my team with candy, and I always fall for it. I better start the cleaning schedule now. I start by mopping, dusting, and vacuuming.

God I feel like a woman. I go over to the wall, and start washing it. Then I feel a bump as I go over the painting of a vase and some flowers. I gently lift the painting. Everything seems to be normal under here. I put it down, and continue working.

I feel the bump again, and it was over the same spot. What is going on? I lift the painting again. I press my flipper to the wall on that spot. I get the same bumpy feeling. That's strange I never felt that before. I decide to check the spot out. I look closely to the spot, but I see nothing.

I then go so close my eyes are touching it, but it burns. I lift my face off the spot, and then I start coughing. I look to the spot, and then see it was covered in dust.

I take the pink duster that private got, and gently rub the dust away. Then a little box comes into view. I take some of Kowalski's tools, and yanked it open. Inside the small box was a blue lever with some writing on it.

On the top it said something about conceal, and the bottom said something about unveil. I wonder what that meant. The lever is pulled to the conceal part. I go over to our stash of books. Kowalski is bound to have something about this.

I pull out a red dictionary, and look up conceal. Under conceal it said _to hide. _Then I look up unveil. It said _to open._

So conceal is close and unveil is open. I look to the lever again. It is pulled to close. I firmly grip the lever hoping nothing bad happens. Then I pull down, and a loud click was heard throughout the base.

Then I stepped back as I heard a grinding sound. The painting turned backwards. I looked down at the new ground. There was a set of stairs that led downwards. I slowly step on one. Then I start downwards. Following the path of the stairs I finally made it to the bottom.

There was a yellow door down there. It had a lock on it. In fact there were four doors. One yellow, one blue, one red, and the last black. The yellow one had a combination lock on it. The red had a regular lock. The black had a huge lock; it was so complicated that you would think Elbert Einstein made it.

Whoever put something in there really didn't want it to be found; ever. The blue one had an easy lock. It was so easy that even private could figure it out. Maybe I should check this place out…

K: yup sad to say that's it for now. What's behind the doors? Why did the black one have such a complicated lock? What is in it that shall not be found?


	2. the key lies beyond the blue door

K: thank you folks for reading. I didn't think I do a good job with normal stories. I have written so many crossovers I never tried a normal. Oh, and by the way there is cursing in here.

Word count: 385

Chapter 2: the blue door holds the key

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Private, Kowalski, rico, and Marlene jumped through the hatch. Marlene was tagging along so she could see skipper again. They looked around the base, but skipper was not seen. Then private noticed the painting of flowers was gone.

He went over to the spot where it use to hang. The stairs had disappeared earlier when skipper went down. Private took one step forward, and the stairs reappeared under his feet.

He fell down the stairs. The others looked over to where private went, and saw the stairs that wound downwards. Then they heard skipper's voice mutter "damnitt"; followed by a crash.

They all rushed downward to the bottom of the steps. Then skipper and private come into view. Skipper was fiddling with a lock on a blue door, while private crashed into the wall, and broke several dishes hanging on the wall.

Skipper hadn't noticed them at all. "Come on it's a stupid kitten; just open already" skipper yelled at the lock with a picture of a kitten. Private finally got up, and went over to skipper. "What are you doing skippa" private questioned him.

"Trying to open this stupid lock, private" he said. Then he looked up to them. "Private" he said questionly. "Let me try" private told him grabbing the lock from his flippers.

Private messed with it for quite some time. "Got it" he said gleefully as the lock emitted a loud click. Then the lock came off the knob of the blue door. "How did you do it" skipper asked him. "Ancient secret" private answered swinging the lock around on his flipper.

Then they all looked inside the blue room. It was painted in complete liquid blue. There was a table that had 3 stacks of paper. The other side held an incubation chamber. Inside the chamber was a glowing blue rock. "Looks like we got ourselves some history boys and Marlene" he said.

K: wow how intense. What's up with the glowing blue rock? What will they discover?


	3. where do keys hide?

K: welcome back… whatever.

Word count: 516

Chapter 3: where do keys hide?

**Skipper's pov**

We all went to the table with the papers, and when I say all I mean everyone but Kowalski. He stayed back since it was to crowded. I picked up one paper, and started reading it out loud.

_Today has proven to be favorable. My team works expertly. Today's training has been about learning our special abilities. Everyone has them they just need to figure out what it is. Some have two as well. Beg my pardon. I did not introduce myself. I am Sofia leader of the most successful penguin commando team. _

_And yes I say this cause I know someone will one day read this. My special ability is none of your concern though. My team has been training for 13 hours now. My lieutenant is named Kiwi. She loves to invent things. Penelope is my trainee, she is quite useful when we need cuteness distraction. Rita is our weapons handler. I don't know why she has love for explosives yet._

_Now a lot of you reading this would probably ask this, how come we never heard of this team. Well ask our friends. They know we're here though they probably were transferred to another zoo by now._

"And that's it" I said.

**Kowalski's pov**

I look to that blue rock. It's attracting somewhat. Like it has magnetic rays. I slowly walk toward it. As I near I notice it glows with every movement I make. I get really close. Then I place my flipper on the machine. The rock is surrounded by black mist.

The rock seems to not accept it. It then shocked me. I staggered back into a bunch of dusty boxes. I knew that everyone was watching. Private came up, and helped me up. "what happened Kowalski" Private asked me. "I just touched that machine, and it shocked me" I told him.

He moved toward the machine. He put his flipper on it as well. The rock was surrounded by yellow mist. It shocked Private. "Oww" Private yelled holding his flipper. Rico then came up, and touched the machine. It was then surrounded by red mist. It shocked Rico.

"Skipper why don't you try" Marlene asked Skipper. "Hmm I guess" Skipper replied. He came up to the machine, and pressed his flipper against it. The rock was surrounded with blue mist.

Then it glowed, and sucked in the blue mist. The cellar started rumbling. It felt like an earthquake. Then the machine broke, and shot out a blue light that crashed through the ceiling.

**Central park- Sofia's pov**

I crashed somewhere I can tell. I looked up weakly. There were tree's surrounding me. That's impossible I haven't seen tree's in 20 years. I get up on my feet, and see grass. Who the heck released me! This can't be happening. Well everything will be alright as long as they don't release Rita or Kiwi. Everything will be alright.

K: why does it matter if Rita or Kiwi are released? What will happen if they do?


	4. the secret of the red room

K: hey everyone be a long time huh? Don't you just hate it when your computer breaks down? Yeah that's what happened to me…

Word count: 441

Chapter 4: the secret of the red room

**3****rd**** person's pov**

The others stared at the blue machine as it powered down. "Well that was weird" Kowalski said. "Totally" skipper replied as he and the rest of the team came out of the blue door. "Skippa should we try another door?" private asked. "Hmm I don't know it doesn't seem like a great idea" Kowalski said while rubbing his flipper under his beak.

"Aww come on Kowalski; think of all the things that could be in them!" private complained. "I guess it couldn't hurt… maybe" Kowalski said while thinking a little deeper. "Yay!" private shouted running down the hall to the red door. "Private get back here soldier!" skipper shouted across the hall. Private looked at the lock that held the red door tight. He touched the lock, and it crumpled a little.

"Skippa how long have you been here?" private said wondering how the lock was so crippled. "About 27 years why?" skipper asked. Private turned his flipper in the lock hole, and the lock crumpled into dust. "That's why" private said staring down at the lock. The others looked to the other two doors wondering just how long they had been there.

Private slowly turned the door knob, and the red door opened with a creek. A rush of hot air came bursting out onto the penguins. "Wow that was hot!" Kowalski said. Private excitedly ran into the room looking everything over, but soon he stopped. The others came after him, and saw what he was staring at. There was a red machine just like the blue one. Though it had a glowing red rock instead of a blue.

Private went closer to the machine. "This one's red" private said. "Hmm" Marlene said looking it over. She snapped her fingers at an idea. "Rico you try touching this machine" Marlene said. "Why rico?" skipper asked. "Well skipper the blue rock opened because blue mist surrounded it, so red needs red!" Marlene said.

Rico approached the machine, and pressed his flipper to it. The rock sucked in the red energy that came from rico. Then a red beam busted out of the ceiling.

**Rita's pov**

I slowly open my eyes. I look around the place I'm in. it's a dark alleyway. I haven't seen a city in 20 years. I can still remember that faint sounds of the explosives all around me. 20 years has been too long time to have some fun…


End file.
